


Living

by hisuiai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisuiai/pseuds/hisuiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not anymore, he’s decided, he’s going to get caught. It’s the right thing to do, he laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living

_I’ve got a set of very useful skills_ , he remembers boasting one day,  _whatever I do… I get away with it_.

_Not anymore_ , he’s decided, he’s going to get caught.  _It’s the right thing to do_ , he laughs. He’s going to get caught, but they have to work for it first.

He’s not sure who to lure, who to catch in his web. Maybe the local detective… his decision is made for him. The decision is broadcasted live and he laughs, and laughs, and laughs. Because no one can catch him without revealing themselves first, and when they do… that’s when the fun truly begins.

The pieces move according to plan, the only one who could ruin his fun had been laid to rest only hours before. There was no one who could stop him now, unless…

It’s quiet, too quiet. He can’t do anything. He’s trapped. Forget repent. Forget turning in. Forget it. Forget it.

The anger festers, it grows, it twists, it mutates. It’s there, it’s always there. It’s alive. He’s alive. He’s  _alive_.  _I’m **alive**_!

There’s no more fun in turning in. There’s no fun in doing the ‘right’ thing. It’s not right. It’s not right! He was right! He was justice! He was God! He could never be stopped! He was Kira, and the world was his.


End file.
